Jonesin' For James
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **James Smut** No real plot, just a birthday surprise you weren't expecting...


**A/N Okay so the only thing I really have to say is that I watched Magic Mike last night, and my ever-wandering mind came up with this. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think and last but not least, I hope you enjoy it! Oh and yes, I am aware that both the title and the ending are lame, but the rest isn't! Hehe**

Kendall moves a chair to the middle of the room and announces, "I need the birthday girl right here. We have a something special for you", with a smirk. You move from the couch, and take a seat on the chair, wondering what is going on when he pushes a button on the iPod and a song starts playing, then out of nowhere James appears in the entryway with a big smile on his face. His hips begin to sway to the beat of the cheesy music and you start to wonder if you're in the twilight zone when his fingers start from the bottom of his shirt, freeing each button so the fabric hangs open. Once both sides of it are completely parted, James slips the shirt down his shoulders, exposing the torso of a Greek God. Your eyes drink him in, and you feel desire stirring somewhere in the pit of your belly as you feast on the broad shoulders, the wide chest with impressive pecs, and the defined, ripped abs with the perfectly cut V-shape that teases you as it descends James's body, hidden by his jeans. Needless to say, you're in awe, you never knew what was lurking beneath the clothes he wears. On top of that, you're surprised that this is even going on because James is usually pretty shy and quiet, but then again, it's a party and everyone has knocked back some drinks.

When you tear your gaze away from the trail of dark hair under his navel, James is biting his lip, staring at you while twirling the shirt around in one of his hands. He throws it, making you laugh and it lands on one of your friends sitting in the corner. A few girls whistle, and continuing with the rhythm of the song, James takes a few steps closer to you, undoing his jeans as he does so. Suddenly you're thankful for the few alcoholic beverages that you consumed tonight because it's easier to mask your feelings for the man performing a strip tease for you at this moment. You've been crushing on him for a while now, but have been too shy to do anything about it; although now you wonder if your best friend Kendall may have slipped up and spilled your secret to James. Everyone knows that he gets loose-lipped when he drinks. You push the serious thoughts out of your head for now, knowing that tonight is meant to be a good time, and you are not going to miss what James is doing for anything in the world- it is your birthday after all.

Now, he's stepping out of the denim that's pooled around his legs, exposing some seriously thick, powerful thighs. You have to admit he's got some moves and the sensual way he moves his hips is dampening your panties. Finally, you're brave enough to move your eyes up to his waist, and your eyes about pop out of your head when you see his package, not so greatly disguised by the thin, tight cotton of his boxer briefs. You will yourself to look away, and James is looking at you smugly, now just a few feet away from where you're sitting. You smile at him, but it's quickly wiped away and replaced by shock when he wraps the discarded jeans around the back of your neck and tugs you closer to him while he steps near you, and thrusts his crotch several times just millimeters away from your face. Next, he drops the jeans to the floor and pushes your shoulders gently until you're straightened back up in the chair. James takes your hands and spreads his legs, climbing over your lap to grind into you. He moves your hands to run down the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen, his eyes fixed on yours, and if you didn't know better, you'd swear his eyes are glazed with lust. Giggling to cover your emotions, you let your hands rest on hips until he picks you up out of the chair by wrapping your legs around his waist. You shriek because it's unexpected, and link your arms around the back of his neck, enjoying the way his shoulders feel under your fingertips.

James sets you down on the floor and positions your legs over his shoulders and bends his head down, mimicking going down on you, making some of the observers make cat calls and yell out obscene comments. It's humiliating to know that some of your male friends see you lying on the floor with your skirt shoved up to your hips, but you know it's all in good fun. You're definitely aroused now if you weren't earlier, and James ascends your body with his, gyrating his hips over you. With one hand he places your arms around him, and you hold on for dear life as he teases you by sticking his tongue out and dragging it over your lips. His grinding/thrusting gets so close that he rubs against your center through your panties, and the friction is incredible. It's been at least six months since you've been intimate with a man and an unforeseen orgasm builds itself up, and you have no time to stop it before it takes you over. You close your eyes and are grateful that James covers his mouth with yours, diving in to circle your tongue with his, stifling your cry of pleasure along with the loud music. His much larger body hides you, you're at ease knowing he shielded everyone from seeing what just happened. You open your eyes when it's subsided to see James staring intensely at you. The look on his face says he knows you just came and you turn away, feeling mortified. He leans down to whisper, "Happy Birthday", in your ear before hopping off you and to his feet, and then he extends his hand out to you. Once you're up, James bows down signalling the end of his charade, and the room erupts into a round of applause.

You head straight to Kendall, burying your head in the comfort of his chest and wrap your arms around him, trying to ground yourself. You begin to relax, then shove him with your palms. "You asshole", you swat at him and step back.

His mouth gapes open. "What did I do?"

"The whole James thing!", you narrow your eyes at Kendall, then go on your tip-toes, putting your head close to his. "Please tell me you didn't tell James that I like him."

Kendall looks at you. "No, I didn't, I promise. But you know he had some drinks and came up with the idea. I thought for sure you'd like it. I think he's into you."

"Ok...I think I'm gonna head home now. It's been a lot of fun tonight, but I'm pretty tired", you fake a yawn. "Thanks for everything", you tell him and head towards the front door. It seems as if everyone and their mother wants to stop you to talk, holding you back from making your exit. To be honest, all you really want to do is get out of here before running into James again; you're humiliated and don't want to face him right now.

You get to your car only to realize that it won't start. The battery is dead because you didn't close the door all the way and the lights never went off. "Damn", you mutter and hit the steering wheel. The sound of footsteps approach you and when you look up James is standing there; one of the last people you want to see right now.

Five minutes later you're sitting in the passenger seat of James's truck, on your way home, pushed all the way to the door. Neither one of you has said anything and the air is practically crackling with sexual tension. You don't know if he feels it, too but damn if your eyes don't miss one single movement his hands make as he drives. Your sex deprived mind starts to wander off, imagining him doing things to you with those hands and that glorious body.

What seems like an hour has passed, James parks his truck, comes around to open your door for you, and escorts you up to your door. "Thanks", you say rather sheepishly, still not looking at his face.

"No problem...", he trails off as if he wants to say something else. You turn your key in the lock and open the door. Before you can step inside, James grabs your face and turns it until you're looking at him. "I like you you, know. Sorry about the dance thingie", he waves his hands around. "Crazy idea fueled by liquor", he laughs nervously.

You don't know what to say or do, and he takes the initiative to hold one side of your face while lowering his lips to yours. You lick yours in anticipation, and when his mouth touches yours, you sigh. After resting his lips against yours, he licks gently over your lower lip enticing you to part to yours. You open your mouth and for the second time tonight James's tongue is inside your mouth kissing you as if his life depends on it. Your hands tangle in the silky strands of his hair, and there's no going back when he lifts you up easily and carries you inside your house, kicking the door closed behind him.

James has been here on several occasions before, and he's no stranger to your home. He takes you up the stairs and lets you slide to your feet in the middle of the room. Finally he breaks the kiss when his lungs are depleted of oxygen and he takes a deep breath. "What happened earlier, I want to make you do that again when I'm inside of you", his voice floats over your ears like warm velvet.

"Oh", you manage to speak quietly, your fried brain unable to form words.

James comes closer to you and runs the back of his knuckles down one side of your cheek. "And this won't be just a one time thing. I need you to know that now, before we even begin."

You nod your head, thankful for the darkness to conceal your emotions, you feel as useless as a box of rocks right now. James chuckles and moves his hands down your sides. "Say something."

"Yeah. I understand", you nod to emphasize your words. He smiles and catches your mouth again. This time it's you who pulls away. Your body is overheated, you need to feel his skin against yours, so you take your top off and pull it over your head. Like an animal on the prowl, James steps forward in front of you and kneels down, pulling your panties and skirt down together. Gripping your thighs, he picks you up so that you're sitting on his shoulders, but with your center is flush with his face. "James no! What are you doing?", you shriek and grab onto his head. He stands up and walks over to the wall beside your dresser, pressing his back against the flat surface.

"Hold onto the wall", he tells you and with shaky hands you flatten your palms against the wall. He tips his head up to look at you and gives you a devilish smile.

"What are you do-", you attempt but don't get to finish because his tongue is running along your folds encasing your very center. "Mmm", you coo, trying to keep your body still. James's tongue finds your clit and his tongue moves over it, flicking it back and forth, then up and down before sucking it into his mouth. Your legs start trembling and you freak out. "James, please put me down. I'm gonna fall."

"I won't let you fall, but you're not getting down until you come first." You groan, unsure that's even possible because your fear of heights won't let your body relax. Somehow, being the beast that he is, James finagles a way to insert two of his thick fingers inside of you at the same time he resumes licking you.

"Holy fuck! Oh my gosh", your voice is high pitched as the combination of both things he's doing to you takes over you. You're lost now, consumed by passion, and the last thing on your mind now as you ride his face with one hand planted against the wall, the other tugging in his hair, is the thought of you falling. Your orgasm hits you hard this time, blinding you with white light and making your muscles lock up.

You don't remember the trek back to the bed, but James is perched on the ege, with you straddling his lap. His chin is shiny with the proof of your release, you find it erotic that you can smell your womanly scent on his skin, on his mouth. You reach for the blanket and gently wipe his face, taking the time to look at his handsome features. You nip at his lower lip and he tightens his arms around your back, lifting you up so that the tip of his cock rests at your entrance. The both of you moan in unison as you lower yourself onto him, and damn if the pleasure isn't so good it's almost painful. The fit is so snug, it couldn't be anymore perfect.

"Slow, baby", James instructs as you lift yourself with your knees. You oblige, letting your body feel the exquisite sensations of being with a man again. Soon though, the pace quickens and James's mouth playing at one of your nipples brings you closer to the edge. You don't want to let go, you want to extend this experience as long as you can because you've never felt this level of ecstasy before. Sensing your apprehension, James tells you, "Don't worry, I'm not anywhere near done with you yet." The tone of his voice is lethal and encouraging, his hands grip your hips and help to pull you down onto him harder and faster as he thrusts himself up into you. He's so deep now that the end of him is bumping against your cervix, while each stroke in and out of you rubs your g-spot perfectly. You're getting light-headed, and the sounds pouring from your mouth are shameless; you feel reckless, no longer in control of yourself. "Come on, let it go", he coaxes and you can't hold back longer. Your nails dig into his shoulders and you slump against him as you come around him hard, sucking at the sweaty, salty skin of his neck.

You've been left breathless as if you've just run a five mile marathon, but other than the sweat glistening off of James's body and the adorable way his damp hair is plastered to his forehead, he looks as calm as usual. He scoots both of you further up the mattress while your bodies are still joined and flips you over. He kisses along your neck and collarbone while thrusting inside of you. Meanwhile, you relocate your hands to his back and lay there bonelessly, hanging on for the ride with as much sanity as you can. Time and time again, James brings you to release; with your legs over his shoulders, him behind you, until you're sore and just plain out of energy, barely even able to hold your legs up anymore. You're whole body is quivering, your throat is dry and hoarse from screaming and crying out. "No more James. I can't", you pant.

He rolls you over and places two pillows underneath your butt, and slides his hands up under your back so that his hands are cupping your shoulders. "Just a few seconds more", he urges and you nod your head, more than impressed with is stamina, he deserves to get off as well. Resting his forehead between your breasts, James drives into you powerfully, hard and fast, using one hand to hold you in place, while the other finds it's way between your bodies, to your swollen, sensitive clit. "I want you to come with me".

In no time at all, you're there on the brink. "O-Okay" you stutter and hold onto James tightly as you let yourself go. You can feel the shudders wracking his body as he releases himself, him calling your name out a few times. He lays on top of you for a few seconds until he catches his breath, then rolls over and pulls you against him.

"Damn girl, you really gave me a work-out", he says.

You just laugh and put your head on his chest. "I'm the birthday girl, I deserved it."

James kisses the top of your head, "Yes. Yes you did."


End file.
